Nanny 911 Cullen Style
by Alizabeth Roc
Summary: Renesmee Nessie Cullen is a handful and Edward and Bella are seeking a little help


Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to all things Twilight, no infringement intended.

A/N – I Wanted to gauge interest in a story about the trials and tribulations of raising Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Please take a read of this first chapter and let me know if you have any interest…

Nanny 9-1-1 Cullen Style

_Dear Ms. Sullivan,_

_I know this is short notice, but my need is great and my timing is urgent. This is about my daughter Renesmee's childhood development. Due to special health considerations we have not been able to enroll her in pre-school or even let her interact with children her own age. I am gravely concerned …_

I put down the letter that I had read and re-read. This Bella Cullen certainly did seem to be in need of help at and my last nanny job had just ended, but something just didn't add up. Mrs. Cullen was mysterious about the child's medical condition and she mentioned "discretion" and "time is of the essence" more than five times. I scanned the letter again, she did not specify the child's age. It was odd for her to omit such a critical piece of information. My special area of study was early childhood development. Even though I had multiple degrees and the bills to prove it, I was out of work.

I checked my email in-bin and voice mail again. No new messages, that was not promising. The Cullen family was a direct referral from my cousin Steven. He was a doctor in Forks and he worked with the child's grandfather. Steven said they were a good family, though they kept to themselves. Sighing, I picked up the phone and called the number. Bella Cullen answered on the first ring.

"Mrs. Cullen, this is Katherine Sullivan," I said in my best professional voice. "I'm calling about the nanny position."

"Ms. Sullivan thank you so much for calling," Bella replied. Her voice was resonant and pleasant and it sounded like she was smiling.

We discussed the position and I agreed to meet with Mrs. Swan and her husband for a preliminary interview, although Bella was so eager on the phone it felt more like I was interviewing them. When she discovered that I was less than an hour away, Bella persuaded me to come that day. We both agreed it would be best if I met them first, without the child.

I glanced at my watch, why had I agreed? I hadn't even had lunch and I'd have to be out of my house in 15 minutes. Something about that sweet voice and the depth of her emotion about her daughter was just impossible to resist. I ran a brush through my straight, chin length black hair, slid on some lipstick and pulled a black trench coat on over the outfit I was wearing. I looked at myself in the mirror. The look was slightly edgy urban commando, perfect for a first meeting. I had found that most parents wanted a no nonsense nanny. Kids these days ran roughshod over their parents routinely. 'Parents are idiots' was the message broadcast on every so-called family channel and the kids bought it hook, line, and sinker. Sometimes I thought the parents believed it too.

I had to circle back three times before I found the right road. They had told me to keep driving past the "big house," which turned out to be a beautiful old family mansion surrounded by ancient trees that pre-dated the home and probably most of the development in Forks. I pulled up to an adorable little home that looked like Snow White's cottage in the woods, after she and the woodland critters had given it a good cleaning. The woman that greeted me at the front door could have passed for Snow White, but the man with her was no dwarf.

The first thing that shocked me was their startling beauty. The second thing was their age. Neither of them could have been more than 19 years old. _Teen pregnancy … so hard, _I thought. Bella hadn't mentioned that aspect, she was probably sensitive. I looked around the little home, it was impeccably furnished. It appeared they had a good support network. Mr. Cullen's family lived so close. They probably had a lot of help with the child.

Mrs. Cullen greeted me with shy enthusiasm, touching my hand briefly. Her hand was frigid and in fact the room was very cold. It was an overcast day and anyway I doubted the sunlight penetrated the dense trees that surrounded the cabin. I pulled the belt of my trench coat around me more tightly.

"This is my husband Edward," she said, indicating the bronze-haired god hovering beside her.

I'm not a judgmental person, everyone makes their own choices, but _no one_ could blame Bella Cullen for falling for that one. There weren't any boys at my high school that looked like that! Mr. Cullen gave me a crooked smile and politely invited me to sit down. Even though he was clearly at least five years younger than I, and married, my heart beat double time as those golden eyes looked into mine. I was slightly flustered.

Bella shot Mr. Cullen a slightly frustrated look, and he raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Edward, perhaps Ms. Sullivan and I should speak privately," she said pointedly, "this issue with Renesmee is serious and we don't want any _distractions_." She emphasized the last word.

"I find it is best to involve both parents," I said, correcting her gently.

Mr. Cullen smiled even wider and quickly sat down in the chair farthest from mine. My eyes strayed back to him. I could still smell his cologne slightly, it was intoxicating. _What was happening to me?_ Bella Cullen should possibly consider hiring a lesbian or a man for a nanny. Mr. Cullen gave an amused laugh, which he attempted to turn into a cough. Bella shot him another stern look.

"So exactly how old is your daughter … um … her name is quite unusual. How do you pronounce it?"

"It's said, Renesmee-she was named after our mothers, Renee and Esme," Edward explained. In his voice the child's name sounded like poetry.

"Does she have any nicknames?" I asked, "Anything she prefers to be called?"

"No!" Bella answered emphatically and Edward laugh/coughed again. Maybe he had allergies, they both looked unusually pale-although I would follow their beauty regimen any day.

"How old is Renesmee?" I asked, my tongue tripping over that name.

Bella was awkwardly silent and Edward jumped in. "You'll find she is about the size of a three year old," he answered.

_What an odd answer_, I thought, but decided not to pursue it.

"You went over a lot of issues in your letter Mrs. Cullen…"

"Call me Bella," she interrupted.

"Bella. Let's run down them again. You mentioned that she isn't around children her own age much."

"Ever," Bella corrected softly.

"And that is owing to her medical condition?" I asked. She nodded. "What is her medical condition, precisely?"

Again Bella was silent and Mr. Cullen answered for her. "She is extremely sensitive to germs," he said. "Children are forever snuffling and sneezing, we just couldn't expose Ness… um, I mean Renesmee to that."

I nodded. Unfortunately, immuno-deficiencies had become more and more common in children. Bella looked oddly relieved.

"There are many precautions we could take Mr. Cullen," I said.

"Edward," he corrected.

_Edward, oh Edward_, my mind cried and I shook my head to clear it. He grinned again and Bella rolled her eyes to the ceiling. I noticed that they had identical golden colored eyes. Funny, I had just been looking at Edward's.

"Yes, we are aware," he continued. "My father is a physician. We just feel that it is better to err on the side of caution."

We talked for another fifteen minutes. It was clear that both parents were extremely invested in the wellbeing of the girl and obviously very intelligent and caring people. That was more than half the battle in most child care situations. I decided to take the plunge.

"I'd like to meet Renesmee," I announced firmly and an odd look of fear sprang into Bella's eyes.

"Don't worry, you can't shock me," I said, intending to comfort her. "I've worked with some kids people called monsters." Now her eyes looked truly terrified, but I continued, "I don't believe any child is a monster. With proper guidance and love all children can address their behavior issues."

Bella relaxed slightly and began to look hopeful.

"Where is little Renesmee now?" I asked.

"She's up at the cabin with her, er, Uncle Jake," Bella said.

"Jacob Black is just a friend of the family, not her actual uncle," Edward corrected hastily.

"Right…" Bella paused a few seconds, "But he's really, really involved in her upbringing. He's single and he doesn't have kids of his own. He's totally devoted to Renesmee." She paused, "We didn't actually mention to Jacob that we were calling you."

Edward had a long-suffering look on his face. "I feel.." he stopped and looked at Bella, "_We_ feel that Jacob is a big part of the problem. He has no discipline, he's always encouraging Renesmee to wild behavior. Between him and her aunts, well… well.." Edward cast around as if looking for the right word.

"We're afraid she is getting a little spoiled," Bella supplied.

That was another common refrain that I heard in my profession. Parents flooded their kids with every type of luxury and then professed their regrets that their children were getting materialistic. I sighed inwardly.

"You mentioned her Aunts, this is the first I have heard of them."

"My sisters," Edward said, looking apologetic.

"They mean well," Bella said, "It's just that Renesmee is the first child in the family in a long time, a very very long time. Um, and money is no object." She paused before continuing, "Well, they go a little overboard."

"Would you mind showing me the child's room?" I asked. Usually this would give a clue as to the extent of the problem. Unsurprisingly it was crammed with enormous stuffed animals, collectable dolls and a closet that was bursting at the seams. Underneath all of the stuff I could see that the room was exquisitely decorated with some beautiful antiques.

"Who decorated this room?" I asked. My mother was an interior designer and I had a good eye for quality and this room and everything about this cottage was quality.

"My Mother," Edward answered with a proud note in his voice.

"Esmee," Bella said almost reverently, "You will LOVE her. She is my saving grace. If it wasn't for her I don't know what we would do." She bit her lip. "She's the only one who seems to understand that Renesmee needs to be a child before she can be an adult."

"Ms. Sullivan will have plenty of time to meet the family," Edward said calmly, "Let's bring her up to meet Renesmee, " he paused and sighed slightly "… and Jacob."

---

It was evident that Jacob and Renesmee didn't hear us come in, because they were whooping so loudly. My first view of Renesmee was on the back of a giant bear of a man as they careened around the corner, banging into a table and nearly smashing a very expensive crystal vase, Waterford, I guessed.

Renesmee was a perfect pixie. A sparkling tiara was nestled in her bronze curls and she was wearing a miniature floor length black evening gown-and using a glitter encrusted star-shaped wand with pink feathers at the base as a riding crop. She was giggling wildly and beating the man with the wand very vigorously. They both stopped short when they saw us. Renesmee dismounted gracefully with a leap and landed, feet planted. She gazed at me with lovely chocolate brown eyes that were gently curious. She leaned towards me onto the tips of her toes, shut her eyes and took a long sniff, then she put her hand on the man, who I presumed was Jacob Black. He turned to her as if she had spoken and said, "Yep, that's right."

He had a deep voice and he looked to be closer to my age than Bella or Edward. He had not risen from the floor, instead, he sat back on his heels and looked up at me. A crease formed between his eyes and he looked at Edward, without saying anything.

"No, she doesn't know," Edward answered his look.

_Doesn't know what?_ All of this non-verbal communication was making me uncomfortable, so I decided to take the bull by the horns. I addressed Renesmee directly, "Renesmee, it is nice to meet you. I am Miss Sullivan. You can call me Miss S. if Sullivan is too long for you." The little girl's eyes blinked rapidly, her lush eyelashes sweeping up and down, but she did not say anything. Beside her, the Jacob smirked. "Your parents invited me here to meet you," I continued.

In a flash, Jacob was on his feet.

"Bella, what is going on here?" he asked. His voice was filled with suspicion, but not exactly angry. His eyes flashed as he looked at me warily. He was gigantic, well over six feet tall. I stood my ground and looked back at him, reminding myself that Bella had said he was extremely attached to Renesmee. He was probably protective of her because of her medical condition.

"Jacob, Ms. Sullivan is a very experienced nanny, we've asked her to come meet Renesmee and consider working with us," Bella answered calmly, but she was clearly under stress. She looked like someone trying to figure out how to disconnect a bomb.

Suspicion morphed into anger with lightning swiftness and Jacob's lower lip jutted out. His face, handsome I had to admit, contorted like a thundercloud. He looked for all the world like he was about to have a temper tantrum. The child standing beside him had a great deal more composure. She was standing very still and continuing to stare at me with her soft brown eyes. She turned and looked at Jacob in concern, again reaching out to touch his arm.

"In a minute," he answered her, although she had not spoken. The child's pale pink lower lip thrust out in a comic reflection of Jacob's pout, but she did not protest.

Jacob looked at me defiantly, taking in all 5'6'' of me. I found myself wishing I had worn boots with higher heels.

"Why would you need to hire this," he paused, clearly searching for an appropriately derogatory term, "… this babysitter for Nessie? You have me. What does this little Spice Girl have that I don't have?"

Bella seemed at a loss for words, but Edward cut him off. "Jacob, there is no need to be rude."

Nessie touched Jacob again but he brushed her off.

I took a deep breath. Years of working with recalcitrant spoiled toddlers seemed to be excellent training for dealing with this Jacob fellow. He was an overgrown baby with a strong narcissistic streak. How many hours must he have spent at the gym? He was clearly in love with himself.

Edward burst out laughing. I was surprised at this, no one had done anything funny and it actually seemed quite inappropriate.

"I'd like to offer you the job," he said, still laughing. Bella widened her eyes at him but he patted her on the arm.

I gazed around the room. This was a really weird dynamic, I wasn't sure what was going on and the child seemed a little more socially limited than I had expected.

"We'll make it worth your while," Edward continued and he named a figure that made my eyes pop out of my head. I did some quick mental calculations – I'd be able to pay off my student loans at the end of the year at that rate.

Unable to control my expression of surprise, I said weakly, "That sounds fair."

"You are doing this just because I don't want you to," Jacob said to Edward angrily, stamping his foot.

"No, Jake," Bella said. "Renesmee needs guidance. She is growing up too fast." She gave Jacob a steady look and he looked momentarily abashed.

Renesmee was squirming in Jacob's arms, patting him repeatedly. Other than her giggles when I first arrived, the little girl hadn't made a sound. I could see that she was getting frustrated.

"Excuse me, Jacob," I said, intending to point out that Renesmee was trying to get his attention. He ignored me, staring angrily at Edward. I thought he looked like he was giving him a huge lecture but he wasn't saying anything.

Without warning, and in a completely calm and matter-of-fact way, Renesmee's head flew forward like lightning and she gave Jacob a savage bite on the neck. He barely flinched as blood flowed. I swear I saw her tiny pink tongue dart out and lick a droplet of the blood.

I felt suddenly dizzy and I must have gasped.

"Renesmee," Edward said sternly, "Do not bite Jacob."

Bella's eyes were horrified, she looked from Edward, to Jacob, to Renesmee and then back to Edward.

Jacob pressed his hand to his neck and smirked at me, as if to say -- you can't handle it here. I rummaged in my bag for my first aid kit. That bite was nasty and the wound had to be cleaned. The room seemed to spin and I concentrated on breathing. Renesmee squirmed from Jacob's arms and ran towards me.

I took an involuntary step backwards, but she ran right past me, straight into the arms of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her long blond hair tumbled past her shoulders, framing a china doll face. She looked like the love child of Barbie and a greek god. She swung Renesmee into her arms effortlessly, wiping a little droplet of red liquid from Renesmee's chin.

"Has Rosalie's little sweetie been biting Jake again?" she said in an approving and indulgent tone, rubbing her nose against Renesmee's.

She sniffed and her faced creased in irritation. Her topaz eyes swiveled towards me with an expression of distaste. She pointed a single, perfectly manicured finger at me and spoke in a voice that was dripping with disdain.

"Edward. Who the hell is that?"

A/N… So, what did you think? Send me your thoughts/reviews if you think it is worth pursuing. Anonymous reviews are fine.


End file.
